Guardians of the Golden Gates
by Flamin' Fire Ferret
Summary: Believe in Him and He will provide.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing a third person story so bear with me.**

**Warning: This is a Christian story with many references to the Bible so tell me in the reviews section if I got anything wrong. Also review if you think it's good and keep your mouth shut if you have nothing nice to say. (Yes, Bambi reference. Don't mind me.)**

_****Yesterday I uploaded like three chapters but erase all that from your memory cuz it wasn't working so I'm gonna rewrite quite a bit of it.**_

* * *

**ONE**

Matthew doodled on the edges of his Bible as Mrs. Calaham pointed out the different moods King David takes you through in the different chapters of Psalm. He was making a flipnote of a dove carrying a leafy branch to Noah when the pencil outlines of the dove started glowing. At first he thought it was a trick of the light but pretty soon, everyone was staring at him. Then, in a blinding flash, Matthew wasn't in his Bible class anymore.

**TWO**

Naomi was taking the trash out when she noticed the chalk dove on her front sidewalk. The dove started peeling itself off the ground and flapped its wings experimentally. Soon, it was making circles around Naomi's head. It made her dizzy and she wanted the chalk dove to stop. At that moment, the cement sidewalk disappeared and was replaced by a dirt road.

**THREE**

Peter tried to push Kaleb off of him, but got punched again. Suddenly, Kaleb's hand paused midswing and all the catcalls and jeering went silent. Slowly, Peter crawed away, using his sleeve to stop the blood rushing from his nose. A dove landed on the blacktop in front of him and cooed. The second time the dove opened its mouth, a deep and dinstinctively male voice came from its beak.

"Get up, Peter." it said. Peter's jaw dropped. Slowly, he stood up, and in the blink of an eye, everyone and everything was gone.

**FOUR**

Phoebe was brushing her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror when the scene in the mirror changed. In the mirror Phoebe stood on a street made of dirt. Houses and vinards lay in the distance. A dove landed on Phoebe's shoulder in the mirror. She turned around but only saw the shower and toilet of her bathroom. The scene in the mirror hasn't changed. Phoebe reached her hand out and it went straight _through_ the mirror. Ony then did she realize what the dove meant. Without hesitance, she climbed onto the sink and jumped straight into the mirror.

**FIVE**

Samuel kneeled by the side of his bed and closed his eyes. His back still stung from the beating he got from his stepfather. His mother was gone for her late night job and wasn't there to protect him. No. He's a teenager now. No more hiding behind his mother. It's time to protect her.

"God, please take me away from this awful life." He prayed. "Please protect my mother and make Rufus go to hell. In Jesus name, Amen." When he opened his eyes, his prayer had came true. Everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew stood in the middle of a dirt road.

_I'm dead. I'm definately dead, aren't I? _He thought.

Then, people started appearing out of nowhere. The first kid was a gorgeous girl. Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, Californian surfer girl type body.

The second kid had bleached blond hair and blue eyes like that one dude from One Direction. He was covering his nose with an already blood soaked sleeve.

The third kid, an asian girl, crawed through a mirror that materialized right in the middle of the golden tiled road. She had on owl PJs and her black hair in a wet tangled mess like she just took a shower.

The last kid that appeared was a boy with longer and a lighter shade of brown hair than Matthew's and green eyes.

"What are we doing here?" the blond haired girl asked.

"You okay?" The asian girl asked the blond haired boy. She took the towel from around her neck and dabbed at his nose. The boy winced, his nose bent at an odd angle.

"Who are you people?" The last kid asked. He had a British accent.

"Hi. I'm Matthew. I'm from New Jersey." Matthew said.

"Name's Naomi. California." The blond haired girl said. Matthew was right.

"Peter, ow." The blond haired boy said. "Mehico City."

"Phoebe, Beijing." The asian girl said.

"Wow, all the way from China?!" Naomi gasped. "How do you know english so well?"

"I lived in Ohio for half of my life."

"Cool." Matthew said.

"I'm Samuel, Doncaster, South Yorkshire." the last guy said. "Just Sam's fine."

"What's that?" Peter pointed to letters on the ground. Just a moment ago it wasn't there.

"Read it before it blows away!" Sam said.

"'Find the scroll'." Matthew read. "There's also a drawing of a dove."

"That's what we're supposed to do." Phoebe said.


End file.
